swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Notes: 25 January 05
>> 'Publish 12 ' Publish 12.1 Artisan * Crafting an All Purpose Ship Repair Kit will now use artisan experimentation instead of shipwright experimentation. Combat * Fixed a problem where warcry would stack multiple times. Crafting * Allowed survey/sampling while on mounts Dancers / Musicians * We now allow a dancer/musician buff simultaneously Entertainer * Entertainer mission payouts have been substantially increased. GCW * Imperial crackdown presence has had their firepower DRAMATICALLY increased * Fixed faction base vulnerability bug Jedi * Force Meditate now clears on all server transitions and login Loot * Exceptional quality weapons will no longer drop with unlimited DOT charges. Missions * The prison ship in the rebel tier 4 recovery duty "Rescue prisoners from the Empire" will no longer exit the Dathomir region early. * Fixed a bug that prevented space missions from failing if you left the mission zone prematurely. New Players * Newly created players who start in Kaadara, Naboo will no longer float 200m above the ground for 20 seconds Player Structures * All maintenance fees will automatically attempt to deduct from Bank accounts after the maintenance pool has been depleted. Once a structure reaches 0 hitpoints, it will flag itself as condemned instead of deleting itself. Condemned houses are not enterable, and all other structures are not usable. To uncondemn a house, simply enter it with enough money in the bank to pay the repair cost. To uncondemn all other structures, use them with enough money in the bank to pay the costs. Politician * Politician skill boxes will no longer require skill points to train. Quests * Players will only be allowed 350 quests in their quests list. Saitek Gaming Keyboard / Joystick * Fixed an issue with Saitek gaming keyboard * Fix for Saitek X52 flight control system Server Stability * Fixed some issues that were causing server crashes * Fixed a major crash to desktop that involved lightsaber use * Improved client stability Ships * Complete revamp of interior ship alarms. They should turn off now. You must redeed existing ships to completely correct the issue * The target status window updates properly for gunners. * Weapon capacitor overcharge should charge the space ship weapons beyond 100% and increase charge rate * Fixed engine slow-down in first-person camera mode. Space * Star Destroyer now grants experience equivalent to Rebel Spacestation in Deep Space Space UI * In the ship component view ('v') the following corrections where changed ** Capacitors where not reflecting the correct state data in the components UI. ** The shield recharge rate has now been corrected ** Max capacitor value now changes to reflect the new max value. * Grey targeting arrow for POB ships will now fade in and out instead of disappearing. Spawns / POI * Krayt Dragon Population boom! * Decreased spawn times for some POI's * Decreased spawn times for Dathomir Spider Cave * Spawn System Refinements Species * Mon Calamari now able to spend faction points to buy items from Imperial recruiter. Travel * Added X31 (not a typo) landspeeder to all newbie starting equipment. This new speeder looks identical to the X34 but goes 10% slower. * Decreased starport wait time to 60 seconds * Fixed an issue where spawns were not being generated when in a speeder UI * Reticle optimization * Tweaked space controls backend * Fixed display of faction rank for character with no rank affiliation Vendors * Fixed an issue with vendors where you had less then the maximum amount but you couldn't place a vendor * Player and vendor must be in the same building for the player to be allowed to initialize the vendor. Category:Updates